The Mansion Vacation 1
by Ryou and Yami Bakura
Summary: Seto Kaiba thinks that it would be nice to invite everyone on a vacation to a nice hotel, with no supervision. Something he will later regret.... No pairings yet. Rated T for things that happen later.


The Mansion Vacation (Part 1- Finding the Perfect Hotel)  
At Kaiba's Mansion (Or Whatever)

Once, Seto Kaiba decided to take everyone on a trip. (Something that he would deeply regret later)  
He sat in his bed and scrolled down the listings on his laptop. Some of the hotels were gorgeous!  
Mokuba knocked on his door. 

"You know that it's 10:00 at night, right!?" His little brother yelled through the door.  
"Yes, I am aware of that!" Seto yelled back.  
"Can I come in?" Mokuba asked is big brother.  
"If you must... " Seto sighed, and Mokuba walked in.

Seto was in a white t-shirt and his dark blue boxers. Mokuba on the other hand was still in his clothes.  
"What are you doing, brother?" Mokuba asked.  
"Well, I thought I could take everyone on a trip. It would be nice to get out of Domino city for a while. I was thinking I could rent a whole hotel thats next to a beach. That would be nice, and i'm sure the others would love it. I mean think about it. I'm sure Joey has never been pampered very much. He IS a dog.  
It should be like heaven to him." Seto explained, and Mokuba was laughing.  
"So who's going?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
"Well, Yugi and his friends. So that would be... Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea." Seto answered.  
"Oh, okay. " Mokuba answered.

Seto scrolled down more on his laptop to see the perfect one. The hotel was lovely! It was called Sunset Beach, because it was known for its beautiful sunsets.  
Its location was most like a gaint square, because the hotel was surrounded by a gaint cliff shaped, tall and steep by erosion.  
In the back of the square was the hotel. In front of that were gardens on either side of the hotel. A path led down to the beach, but two huts came first on either side, then two foutains. All four places were covered with a roof that would provide shade. Then at the end the path stopped and there was about 20 feet of sand, then there was the clear blue sea, perfect for swimming.  
"This is perfect." Seto said to himself, smirking at his luck.  
Mokuba left the room, and Seto looked in to what he would have to pay, and how long they would be there and such.  
It turned out that for a week-long stay, renting the whole hotel for tham, would be $7,050. Not even the owner of the hotel woulb be there. Of course, the price was no problem for the rich teen.  
"I just hope they can come." He told himself.

At school the next day, Seto walked over to Yugi and his group.  
"Hey, next week when we don't have school, do you guys want to come with me to a hotel I rented out for us?  
No one else will be there but the maids and such. There is also a beach. We would be there for a week.  
I was thinking Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. " Seto said.  
He hadn't noticed Ryou Bakura standing there with them.  
"What about Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure, I don't care. Can you guys come, or what?" Seto asked, starting to get impateint.

"Yeah, I can. Bit I should ask Gramps if its okay first." Yugi replied.  
"Yeah, i'd have to ask my mom." Tea added.  
"Well, I could go. My parents wouldn't care." Joey told them.  
"Same with me." Tristan said.  
Ryou shrugged. "I'd probably be able to go. I don't think my parents would care."

"Okay. Here's my cellphone number." Seto replied, handing slips of paper to Tea and Yugi.  
"I want to hear from you by 9:00 p.m, no later. No phone calls at 4:00 in the morning. and don't lose it.  
I don't want the whole town prank calling me, okay?" Seto tod them, and Yugi and Tea nodded.

That night, Seto was again sitting on his bed at 8:27 when his cell phone rang.  
He looked a the number to see that it was Tea.  
"Hello. Can you come?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. I can. I had to nag my parents alot, but they finally said yes!" Tea answered.  
"Okay. Bye"  
"Bye"  
And they both hung up.

At 8:49 Seto's cell phone rang again.  
He picked it up to hear yelling.  
"Do the dishes"  
"Gramps, i'm on the phone!" Yugi's voice yelled back.  
"Fine. But do them when you get off!" Yugi's Garndfather yelled.  
"Sorry about that, Kaiba. Gramps said I can go as long as I don't get hurt." Yugi told Seto.  
"Thats good. I was thinking we could duel as well, while we're gone." Seto told him.  
"Sure! I have to go... do my homework." Yugi said.  
"I already know you have to do the dishes, plus we didn't get any homework." Seto replied.  
"Oh... ok, bye"  
"Bye"  
And they hung up.  
"Good, everyone can come." Seto said, satisfied.

8:33 PM 2/2/2008 


End file.
